Red Shelby
by Sing Me To Slumberland
Summary: There's a first for everything. And for Logan Mitchell, his first sleepover with his new friends could be his worse yet. Pre-BTR, takes place in Minnesota where the boys were cutsie little ten-year-olds. Rated T for slight mentions of gore (like one sentence only, I swear xD). Written for the Semi Official One Shot Day.


**Okayyyyy _not_ my best work. Sorry, I was in quite a rush because I forgot to save my work and my computer froze so I had to redo the entire thing on another laptop. And this was supposed to be a Jarlos sick-fic but I lost my Jarlos mood so I substituted it with this. . . Hope it compensates. . . somehow.**

**ANYWAYS,**

**I hope you guys enjoy this crappy piece and hopefully review! Sorry I haven't been on for a loooooong time. 2013 is a busy year for me. :( BUT that won't stop me from writing. :D**

**Shoutout to LOSandfound on twitter! She's an awesome Rusher!**

* * *

"Do you have your sleeping bag?" Mrs Mitchell started off her checklist as she walked around her son's room with a sticky note in hand.

"Yes but mum—"

"Toiletries?"

"Yes b—"

"Underwear?"

"_Yes!_ Mum, but don't you think this is a lot of things to bring for just a sleepover?" Ten-year-old Logan Mitchell whined as he gestured to a haversack overloaded with things he was sure he did _not_ need.

The little bag was filled with at least three sets of clothing, a towel, a first aid kit, a torch and a night light. It was so swollen that Logan was positive that it was precariously near to exploding. Frustrated, he went over to his backpack and pulled out the torch and the extra sets of clothes.

"I won't be needing this, mum." Little Logan said exasperatedly as he shook the items in his hands. "I think I've got more than enough things in my bag!" The boy dropped the items to the ground as he went back to looking for anything else that his mother had forced him to bring. "Mum. . . A nightlight? Seriously? Mum, I don't need it anymore, okay? I'm a big boy now!"

With a slight chuckle , Logan gathered the items he had dropped onto the floor seconds earlier and handed them to his mother. He really appreciated her care and concern. He knew well enough that she was just looking out for him. But for goodness sakes, he was ten! He was a big boy and he wanted to start taking care of himself.

Logan handed the items over to his mom and with a softer tone, he acknowledge her sincerity. "Mum, I know you mean well, but this is just a little sleepover at Kendall's place. You don't have to worry, he's a really nice friend! And so are James and Carlos. Besides, if you don't ever give me the chance, how am I ever going to start looking after myself? I wanna learn to be responsible," Logan finished with a smile.

Mrs Mitchell looked down at her son's pleading eyes. The mocha orbs reflecting her light brown ones never ceased to soften her heart. There was something about the way the color of his irises blended so well with his thoughtful personality.

Just like her husband.

Mrs Mitchell smiled softly and caved in. This earned her a small cheer from her only son and a chaste kiss of appreciation on her right cheek. Mrs Mitchell could only laugh as she continued to watch Logan ramble on and on about how his first sleepover with his new friends was going to be awesome.

* * *

James brought a hand to his chin as he thought long and hard before making his decision. He studied his two options very carefully as he made mental notes of the pros and cons of each choice. James was having a hard time deciding. He loved both just as much.

As the voice in his head pestered him to make a decision, his peripheral view of the time only made things worse. Not only was he running out of time, he was late for the sleepover at Kendall's! James tore his glance away from his two favourite video games as he scanned his backpack.

Clothes, check. Hair care products, check. Mirror and comb, check. Phone, check. Everything else, check.

And with that, James grabbed the two video games he had been torn between and placed them into his bag. The ten year old headed for the fridge and looked for the calendar his mother had put up. He brought up one small index finger to trace along the days of the month until he reached the day of his mother's return. James sighed when he realized that his mother was coming home that same day, but at 11pm. He took out a sticky note and stuck it in the dinner table. With semi-legible handwriting, he informed his mother of the sleepover he usually had with Kendall and Carlos for the past three years.

James read over his note and included a little "I love you" down the side as he smiled to himself. It was something his ego would never admit, but James was a big Momma's Boy. His smile grew bigger as he thought of the upcoming sleepover. With a bulky haversack, a smile that could charm just about anyone, and a final hair flip, James was off to his best friend's house to welcome a new member into his group of friends, Logan Mitchell.

* * *

"And then we're gonna play video games, and have lots of snacks! Oh, and Mrs Knight is gonna make her famous cookie cups!" Carlos Garcia exclaimed as he walked the distance to the Knight's house with his dad. The vibrant young boy was so full of energy that he was practically jumping all over the pavement.

Mr Garcia could only laugh at his son's enthusiasm as the boy made wild hand movements to express his excitement. It was his favourite thing about Carlos. His energy never died. It was like he was on permanent dosage of redbull.

"Oh yeah? What are those?" Mr Garcia inquired, a little interested.

"Cookie cups. They're cookies. . . In a cup!" Just the thought of it had Carlos' mouth watering. He loved Mrs Knight's cooking. She could practically whip up anything and it still tasted great.

"Really?" Mr Garcia never knew cookies could be baked in a cup. The duo stopped walking as the sight of the Knight's house came into view. "Alright, buddy. We're here. Now, stay out of trouble, and don't break anything. That goes for the rest of the guys as well, okay?"

Carlos had insisted that his dad only sent him near Kendall's house. Whatever the reason was, nobody bothered to ask. They just assumed Carlos wanted to learn walking on his own. With a little smirk, Carlos nodded and bade his father farewell.

As soon as his dad was out of his vision line, Carlos bent down and picked some little pebbles. They were slightly bigger than his thumb, but not big enough to break a window. He skipped the rest of his way to Kendall's house.  
He finally made it to Kendall's front lawn, but his eyes went straight for Kendall's window. The light was on, meaning Kendall was in there.

* * *

Kendall Knight paced around in his room as he mentally double-checked and triple-checked everything. He needed to make sure everything went smoothly; he needed to make a good first impression on Logan. Somehow, it felt like Logan would make his circle of friends complete. It was like Logan was the missing piece.

Kendall's train of thoughts were interrupted by three taps on his window. He smiled as he made his way over. Just as he opened his window, a breathless Carlos came into his view, his face red and sweaty from climbing the tree adjacent to Kendall's room.

"Hey," Carlos greeted.

"Why didn't you use the front door?" Kendall laughed as he watched Carlos pry the heavy bag off his little shoulders.

"That's boring," Carlos shrugged.

Two years ago, Kendall, Carlos and James had come up with a system to let each other know who was at the window. They would throw pebbles at their window, and each boy had a different amount to throw to signify their identity. One pebble meant Kendall, two, James and three, Carlos. It was an effective system, especially when one of them was grounded.

"Is James here yet?" Kendall opened his mouth to answer but the sound of two stones against glass took the place of his voice.

"Speak of the devil," Carlos smirked, answering his own question.

"Look who I brought with me!" Said boy smiled, as he gestured to Logan waiting by the base of the tree. The latter was looking up, innocently waving to his three new friends. The black-haired boy climbed the front stairs and rang the doorbell instead.

* * *

The rest of the day was filled with endless rounds of Battle Blast II, with Kendall and Carlos teaming up against James and Logan. By evening, James and Logan had beaten Kendall and Carlos 34 - 26.

"No fair, you cheated!" Carlos screamed, rage filling his voice as he and Kendall lost for the seventh time in a row. His accusation was targeted solely at the tallest of the group, James.

"What, no! I did not cheat!"

"You did to! You screen-looked!"

Kendall broke up the fight before it got worse. He had known Carlos long enough to know he had a short fuse whenever he lost. He looked helplessly at Logan as he tried his best to stop James from attacking their youngest friend. Logan went over to his partner and started running his fingers up and down the boy's sides. In a matter of seconds, James was shaking with utter joy and laughter as he tried his best to swat away Logan's annoying fingers. The tears forming in his eyes did nothing to help.

Carlos watched as one of his best friends laughed uncontrollably. Truth be told, he had never seen James laughed this hard in the past five years he had known him. By this point, James was red in the face as he continued being aggressively tickled by not only Logan, but Kendall as well. Feeling a little isolated, Carlos began poking at Logan's sides, only to be tickled by Kendall. Soon, what started as a means of calming James down escalated into a tickle war.

Several breathless moments later, James, Kendall, Logan and Carlos were piled on top of one another in a messy heap of panting boys. Kendall was first to regain his breath and push Carlos off of him as he got to his feet. He went to switch off the lights and came back with a torch.

"Hey Logan, have you ever heard of Red Shelby?" Kendall shone the torch at his face and smirked, earning gasps from Carlos and James.

"Why? S-should I?" Logan stuttered, a chill suddenly making its way down his spine. He did not exactly like where this was going.

"Well, about 49 years ago, lived an old woman. Her name was Mrs Lylick and she owned a pet dog, Shelby. Every morning, she would take Shelby to the park and play with it. Every evening, she would go to her friend's house with Shelby to play some bingo. Shelby had a special sound that she made whenever she saw Mrs Lylick. It was a soft whine, kinda like 'oooo oooh'. One day, Shelby went missing and the old woman was so sad she killed herself–"

"K-Kendall, I don't like where this is going," Carlos cleared his throat. "I'm going to get some snacks, be right back."

"Yeah, me too!" James agreed as he took off behind Carlos.

Logan turned to face Kendall after he saw his other friends' behaviour. He was slightly shaken by the way Kendall was telling the story. In an unspoken interaction, Logan was torn between wanting Kendall to finish the story or just stop it altogether. At last, he let Kendall finish the story.

"So, as I was saying, she was so sad about Shelby that she killed herself. Days later, the police found Shelby's carcass buried five blocks away from Mrs Lylick's house, right where this house is built. One of its ears was cut off, its right eyeball was gone and it was covered in blood. But worst of all, carved on its back, were the words 'bingo'."

Logan gulped.

"And now, every first Saturday of June, if you listened carefully, you can hear the soft whine of Shelby, and the heart-wrenching sobs of Mrs Lylick. . . Because that was the day they were separated."

"K-Kendall. . . Today's the f-first Saturday of–"

"BOOOO!"

"AAAAAHHHH!" Logan screamed to the point where he felt sandpaper in his throat. His hand was gripped tightly on his chest and his eyes were blown wide as he was faced with a mask made to look like Shelby. Within seconds, he heard the familiar sounds of laughter he had heard earlier today, and the lights were turned back on.

There, by the main light switch was a shaking Kendall, face so red from his non-stop laughing. Right next to him were the shaking bodies of James and Carlos, doubled over as they laughed their hearts out. It was then that Logan realized that he had been fooled by his friends.

Logan laughed a little, but it was only to cover up the embarrassment he felt coursing through his veins. The hand that had been on his chest had moved to scratch the back of his neck as he felt his cheeks heat up.

"Okay guys, I get it. You got me, now will you _please_ stop laughing?"

James clutched his stomach as he mimicked Logan's reaction. This just earned more laughter from the other two. Logan brought his knees to his chest and glared at his friends. Slowly, as his friends' laughter subsided, the glare turned into a pout.

"Aww Logie, don't be mad. We're sorry we scared you, but you gotta admit, that was pretty funny." James cooed as he rubbed his sore cheeks.

"My cheeks are so sore! And so is my stomach!" Kendall cried, unable to hold back the laughter as his mind went back to Logan's reaction.

"Well you deserve it! And don't call me that!" Logan sulked, his voice a little hoarse.

"You should've seen yourself, Logie! I have never seen anyone scream so loud. And your face! It was priceless!" Carlos stressed the last two syllables.

Logan remained silent as he scanned his three friends. All three of them had wide smiles on their faces and it was hard for Logan _not_ to smile as well. Alas, his lips gave in and curled to form a dimpled smile. Kendall, Carlos and James sighed when they saw Logan smiling. They were just about to think that maybe they went a little too far with the prank, but Logan's smile quickly assured that he was fine.

"Good thing we got it on tape," Kendall reminded.

Maybe this sleepover was not going to be so awesome after all. . .

* * *

**Thanks for reading! And to those who review, you'll get a virtual cupcake from me. Lol.**


End file.
